


Magnetised

by AliceAngel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fanart, M/M, OOC, magnetised, the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAngel/pseuds/AliceAngel
Summary: I had to change the pronouns in the song, because obviously, it had to match. And, I don't want to say it -because you never know-, but surely this is the last Patrick-Richie; at least it is the last one I have finished, I do have some sketches, but nothing more.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Magnetised

See the couple lying on the bus  
Falling asleep with so much trust  
I wish I had a chance to let them know  
Their love is like a flower in the snow  
If it's just pheromones then that may be  
I wish you had a little pheromones for me  
I wish you had a little pheromones for me

Because it's not right, I'm magnetised  
To somebody that don't feel it  
Love paralyzed, _he's never going to need me_  
But sure as the world keeps the moon in the sky  
he'll keep me hanging on...

North to South, white to black  
When you love someone that _don't love you back_

It's not right, I'm magnetised  
To somebody that don't feel it  
Love paralyzed, he's never going to need me  
But sure as the world keeps the moon in the sky  
he'll keep me hanging on...

[Magnetised by Tom Odell <3 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fgzu9Fo66Y&list=RD4fgzu9Fo66Y&start_radio=1)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to change the pronouns in the song, because obviously, it had to match. And, I don't want to say it -because you never know-, but surely this is the last Patrick-Richie; at least it is the last one I have finished, I do have some sketches, but nothing more.


End file.
